


Better Half

by LoliTurk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mondatta is too old for this, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romantically confused Omnic/Cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliTurk/pseuds/LoliTurk
Summary: Zenyatta has an important story to tell and spends too much time worrying about all the things that could go wrong, that he risks sabotaging what could be a wonderful moment.Luckily, Genji will not let that happen.





	Better Half

“I want to the person you think I am.” Zenyatta said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence. “To hear you talk, I must seem perfect in your eyes.” The monk had found him under the cherry blossom trees. His legs crossed as he meditated. He would have looked asleep if not for the faint concentration creasing his brow. The student didn’t hear him approach and Zenyatta was in no hurry to disturb him. Metal fingers searched through the fallen blossoms for the finest ones to decorate green locks. Curious to how many he could add before he noticed. 

Genji’s eyes snapped open as was spoken to, confused as petals fell on his shoulders when he moved. “I do admire you, sensei.” 

There was a curious tilt to the omnic’s head as he asked, “But would you still admire me if you knew my flaws? You know that I do not always follow the peaceful ways of my peers, nor do I wish to.”

“Being angry at injustice and wanting to help is hardly a flaw.” Genji said with a reassuring smile, not understanding the reason behind his master’s sudden worry. Zenyatta’s shoulders still remained tense, his array a muddled color between navy and purple. The monk sat down across from him, his hands smoothing the orange fabric of his pants. “Then I feel it is time to tell you an important story, and I hope than you do not think less of me after.” Genji opened his mouth to protest, to end this cryptic game so that he may vanquish whatever pain was plaguing his master. Instead, Zenyatta raised a hand to silence him. 

“I am a very greedy man, I…” He paused, gathering the courage to confess a great secret. “I fell in love with a student of mine.” Genji sat up straighter, the reason for the game suddenly becoming clear. He had never spoken of attraction before and he struggled to think of who at the monastery it could be. Mondatta surely would know, and he made a note to press the old Omnic about it later. His mind conjured images of a pretty Omnic boy or perhaps he was from the village, with tanned skin and broad shoulders. 

“Such things are inappropriate as someone that calls himself a teacher, but how I could I not fall for a darling with a voice lovelier than birdsong, more grace than any dancer? A beauty so stunning that he turned the head of everyone he passed. I was infatuated and I found myself making excuses to steal even a few more moments together. Trying to be content with staying at arm's length but when you’re in love, I suppose that’s hardly enough.”

A question rolled of the dragon’s tongue and into his ears in a voice only he could hear, “But where is the lover now?” The sound rumbled with pride and gestured to the empty space beside him. What an absolute fool he had to be to leave this gem behind. The monk is ours now, the dragon assured as it curled a ghostly green tail around him. What a tender fruit Zenyatta’s heart would be, an easy treasure left weak from heartbreak.

Genji pulled the dragon back with his mind, snapping its jaws shut before it could speak further. He was not that person anymore and love was not thing to be purchased or stolen. “You wanted a relationship.” 

“I did.” Zenyatta replied, looking down to the pink petals in the grass. “I do.” The synthetic voice barely above a whisper that could have been lost in the rushing of the trees. 

Genji gave a nod of understanding. Humans had been struggling to understand matters of the heart since the dawn of time, he couldn't imagine what turmoil the Omnic could have gone through. 

“I am a very greedy man, Genji. I wanted everything he would give me, all of his love and lust, and to give all of mine in return. To be the one my love’s body aches for…” Zenyatta paused before his desires ran away from him. Such urges made no sense in a machine with no biological need to mate, and it was hardly a subject talked about openly. Most regarded it as a piece of cruel programming to be repaired. “It’s a strange thing, to want someone so much but not to understand what to do with it.” Instead he urged him to continue, surprised but fascinated by this new aspect of his master. It was hardy the disgust he had expected. 

“Mondatta realized what I was doing and confronted me, telling me that I needed to act on it. But even my feelings were returned or rejected, I was unfit to remain his mentor. My blatant favoritism would do my student no favors. So one day, I found the courage and took my beloved’s hands in my own, I-” Zenyatta took Genji’s hands in his, and he froze under the compassionate look in his student’s eyes. How could Genji accept him so completely? 

His hands had once been a source of pride for his model, purpose-built by the thousands to cook and clean. Even before his hands stiffened with age, when he was shiny and new, his finest work would be laughably crude next to this work of art in front of him. Genji was nothing short of an engineering masterpiece, effortlessly fluid and precise. But he never seemed to notice his flaws, of which there are many. 

His thumb running soothing lines along a cable at his wrist. Was that hope in his eyes? Did Zenyatta dare hope in return? “Well, don’t leave me on the edge of my seat. What happened next?” He asked with a smile. 

“I- I do not know how this story ends.” He admitted, losing his nerve as the game was reaching its end. “Genji, my love, my favorite student, that is for you to decide.” 

Genji’s eyes went wide, his brain scrambled to find poetic to say. To find a string of words that perfectly said how much Zenyatta meant to him, but the only noise in his head was a scream of joy. “Yes!” He said dumbly, holding his master’s hands too tightly in his excitement “Can I kiss you now?” 

The monk’s array turned pink as he shifted closer, “Oh! Yes, of course.” At once, Genji’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him into his lap in a tight hug. Zenyatta felt so tiny pressed against him, resting his hands on a chest that glowed brightly. His thighs slipping comfortably around his student’s hips. The first kiss was soft, a gentle press of lips where his mouth would be. A pleased noise hummed from his voice box. 

His gold jawline was covered in kisses, hot breath fogging up polished metal. Genji held him tightly, refusing to let him go after wanting him for so long. Elegant steel hands ran over the panels of his spine, sinking low to rest on his hips. Genji’s mouth found a sensor at the base of his throat, a tiny circular thing protected by cables. A swipe of his tongue sent shocks of pleasure through him.

Zenyatta trembled under such sweet torture, his core humming in his chest. His hands slid down to Genji’s stomach, where armor plating gave way to something thinner. Here he could feel where flesh and machinery mixed just underneath. Where his mechanical parts sensitive as his was? Did he enjoy being touched here? He fumbled to find a spot like that on him, but it was hard to think clearly with that mouth on him. 

He would be content to stay like this and overload until his battery ran dry. Genji lavished the spot with attention, leaving it slick with his spit. He purred into his throat, his teeth teasingly close to the wires “My love is yours for the taking, and I believe you mentioned something about lust?”

Simulated panting in his ear steadied to a squeak of a voice. “Here?” He asked, glancing back to the dirt road as if to catch someone watching. The silence was reassuring but his array still flickered with nervous pink. “We could- I mean- I didn’t think that it would be so soon. Not to mean that I have not longed to...” Zenyatta toyed with his hands near the tie of his pants, unsure if it was proper etiquette to undress first. 

Genji kissed him again, gently on the cheek. “I meant that I wanted to hear more about your desires, unless you want me to deflower you in the woods.” 

The monk suddenly felt very foolish, saying “I admit that I do not know much in regards to how pleasure would work between a human and an Omnic, but if it was with you…” His voice dipped low as he teased behind folded hands. “I would greatly enjoy learning.” 

The dragon growled and it took all of his will not to pounce on the Omnic. “There is no rush and I’m sure with a little research we can find something we both enjoy. I mean, there were Omnic brothels in Hanamura.” He said, startled as Zenyatta’s array rapidly turned a dark pink.

“Omnic brothels?” Zenyatta repeated, curious at the thought. “Did you ever-?”

Genji suddenly stood up, carrying his teacher in his arms back to the monastery. “Wh-Would you look at the time! It’s getting really late and we should be heading back.” He stammered as he clipped his mask back on to hide his blushing face. 

The monk laughed, “I’m not judging, my love.” He leaned into his lover’s chest, already adoring how warm his body is as his fingers traced the seams. It felt so natural to rest his head on his shoulder. The words felt good on his voice box so he tried it again. “My love, my darling, my dearest Genji~” He cooed. 

“...If you don’t stop that I’m going to drop you.” His stern voice did little to hide the way he held him tighter. 

“Too much?”

There was a moment of silence as he weighed his pride against his heart, admitting “I like it.”

“Good, then I shall continue.”

There were more kisses back to the monastery and Zenyatta’s pet names became increasingly more ludicrous. After he had been called “Tomato bear”, Genji realized that Omnics had their own understanding of what was ‘cute’. While ‘Sweet pea’ could be used as an affectionate term, it was not advised. As it likened their lover to a plant that would selfishly consume the entire garden if not constantly monitored. Tomatoes, however, were very cute as the monk would explain. The shape was pleasing, they are lovely inside-and-out, and are highly nutritious. 

Mondatta gave an excuse to the other teachers when the two did not attend evening prayer. The Omnics were quick to believe that Genji’s human stomach was not feeling well, “...but there is no need to worry.” He said to one well-meaning acolyte that offered to made him a bowl of porridge. “Zenyatta is already tending to him and they will both be right as rain by morning.” 

His plan had worked perfectly. Now only time would tell if would give the peace he yearned for, or if it would make the couple absolutely insufferable. But for now he could enjoy the moment of not hearing Zenyatta talk about Genji.


End file.
